memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Warp Drive Theory
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Uncited, full of original research and fanon. -Angry Future Romulan 20:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :There are too many examples to site! Discussion Actually it's an excellent description of what occurs when warp drive is engaged. And it follows cannon in several ways. For example, in every single Star Trek film presentation of going to warp speed the very first thing you see is the establishment of a warp field emanating from the warp engines as described. The hues of light that follow represent space moving forward against the generated field. And the sudden disappearance of the vessel is accounted for as it enters other space and is no longer observable on a three dimensional plane. The second is usually the stars flying by at accelerated speeds that account for the compression of the three dimensional space around the vessel. And third, you see the ship suddenly appearing in normal space out of nowhere which is described as the warp field is relaxed and the vessel drops back into three dimensional space. If you look at the article as written, it provides a common reference to each event. The technology required to make it happen are written about in other articles. *'Delete': It's a speculative description of warp theory without any canon citations. It may describe in detail what happens when warp drive is engaged but it is not a canon description and is original research. — Morder (talk) 23:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete'. Speculation. Also, anon users cannot vote on PfD discussions.--31dot 00:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep. Rewrite and cite with canon. I can imagine many users (including me) would like to see an article, one place, on what warp theory is based on etc. (Even if a background section needs to be inserted to supplement etc). – Distantlycharmed 02:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete'. Speculation that clearly is in opposition to canon references and graphics on the operation of warp drive as well as in-series discussion on warp theory, and depictions of warp travel. Internally inconsistent theory that is a warped - no pun intended - explanation of a jump drive such as used in Battlestar Galactica or Event Horizon, completely unlike the technology in use in Star Trek. The warp drive clearly traverses intervening space: it moves from point A to point C by way of point B. Space-folding technology as described, the jump drive, moves from point A to C without touching any of the intervening space: it is an instantaneous transport from one moment in space and time to another. **If you wish to write an article about warp theory, start with familiarising yourselves with the Alcubierre drive; this is the drive the "warp drive" of Star Trek is analogous to; not the "jump drive" or "interstellar transporter" which is based on the folding of space. As such, this "theory" put forth in so many ineloquent terms is completely disparate from the conceptualisation of the technology within the Star Trek universe, and is nearly identical to the one put forth in Battlestar Galactica; if you have seen both, you can notice the obvious differences between the two (cf. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alcubierre_drive and http://en.wikipedia.org/Jump_drive - refer to https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/wiki/File:Star_Trek_Warp_Field.png and see if that looks like a warp bubble to you: it's a representation of the Alcubierre drive.) **The technology described in the "Warp Drive Theory" article is most closely matched in the Star Trek universe by the space-folding transportation pad found in the Delta Quandrant with a 40,000 light year range (VOY), and would be suited to a theoretical discussion of the possible workings of that system, but not of a ship-board warp, transwarp, or quantum slipstream drive (which no one really knows how it works). **And, indeed, to the anonymous user: the "disappearance" of the ship is designed as a dramatic representation of acceleration to speeds where the ship is no longer visible from the point of view of a stationary observer, as illustrated by the "stretching" of the ship before it goes to warp - dilation, as associated with the theory of general relativity - not entering "another realm of space." Signed with confidence in view of the Light, L Marchese Ph.D. D.Pharm.Sci. 03:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete''' Original research, speculation, and does not describe what we see in Trek. --ZenMondo 05:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Saying "Delete as speculation" is more than sufficient, especially since we mostly seem to agree so far.31dot 09:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted per consensus. 31dot 08:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC)